dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scholarly Incarnum (3.5e Prestige Class)
A Scholarly Incarnum is a prepared caster whose innate connection to magic allow him to use both arcane and divine magics. Length: 10 Levels Minimum Level: 6th Base Attack Bonus Progression: Poor Fortitude Save Progression: Poor Reflex Save Progression: Poor Will Save Progression: Good Class Abilities: Arcane Spellcasting, Divine Spellcasting, Prepared Spellcasting Allowed Alignments: Lawful Good, Lawful Neutral, Lawful Evil Neutral Good, Neutral, Neutral Evil Scholarly Incarnum A Scholarly Incarnum is someone who studies magic, of both kinds, to the extent that he becomes a being of magic. Scholarly Incarnums usually start out as an Archivist/Wizard, but Cleric/Wizards aren’t unheard of. Scholarly Incarni are seclusive, furthering their individual studies of magic and losing themselves in the process. Organizations aren’t unheard of, but they are rare. Each level they take in Scholarly Incarnum nudges them further towards becoming a magic being, however, they couldn’t bring themselves to this level alone. Each Scholarly Incarnum holds a spark, and there are a limited number of sparks. When one Scholarly Incarnum dies, his spark is passed to the next, for them to further their magical studies, and become a Scholarly Incarnum in their own right. Becoming A Scholarly Incarnum A Scholarly Incarnum is usually someone who studies as a Archivist and as a Wizard. Upon reaching the third level in both these classes, they unlock their true power as a Scholarly Incarnum. The creation of a new Scholarly Incarnum is usually accompanied by the death of a high-ranking magical official. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Scholarly Incarnum. : A Scholarly Incarnum has power ingrained in his being. Though he can’t spontaneously utilize it, he is connected to it, and he brings it out through study. At first level, the Scholarly Incarnum gains a -20% reduction to his Arcane Spell Failure chance. : At the DM's discretion, at level 5 the Eldrith Soul can harness his oeverflowing magical energy, and use it to illuminate darkness out to 60 ft. This ability does work in Magic Darkness, however, it does not cancel out Magical Darkness, so Spell Runes still can't be used. : At each level after first, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a arcane and divine spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one divine or arcane spellcasting class before becoming a Scholarly Incarnum, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. : To cast a particular spell, you must have an Int score of at least 10 + the spell's level for arcane spells, and Wis for divine spells. Your bonus spells are based on your Int for arcane spells and Wis for divine spells.. Saves to avoid the effects of your spells have a DC of 10 + the spell's level + your relevant bonus (if any). You cast spells as a Wizard or Cleric does. An epic Scholarly Incarnum’s number of spells per day does not increase after your effective spellcasting level for both the Arcane Casting and Divine Casting reach level 20. Spells are learned as a Wizard or Cleric, and can be chosen from any list. : A Spell Rune is a powerful rune that is engraved across part of the body. At every 2nd level, the Scholarly Incarnum gains another Spell Rune. A Spell Rune holds 1 spell for 50 charges, and costs 100 experience for every level of the spell, and 8 hours to engrave. A Spell Rune can be used 1d4 times per encounter, rolled when the rune is created(roll twice and take the higher result). At tenth level, the Scholarly Incarnum can permanently engrave two Metamagic Runes, for 1000 experience and 12 hours, which applies that Metamagic Feat to all Spell Runes. I.E. the Silent Spell Rune lets you cast any Spell Rune silently. The standard Metamagic Rune can only hold Still or Silent spell. You can apply an Epic Metamagic Rune at level 20, and 30, and 40, which can hold Quicken, Maximize, etc. Every 5th level after 10 unlocks an epic level Spell Rune, which can hold an Epic Level spell. : A Scholarly Incarnum glows with incredible magical power. He naturally has an aura that bleeds out and is noticeable. From his eyes and from under clothes or other form of protection escapes a magic glow. If anyone tries to use See Magic or Arcane Sight within 60 feet of a Scholarly Incarnum or his familiar, they have to make a DC 20+Scholarly Incarnum level or be blinded fort 6 rounds past the duration of the spell. A Scholarly Incarnum can expose an ally to this ability to give them immunity to the blinding effect. If a Scholarly Incarnum is looked at while either of the spells are being used, they appear to be beings of pure energy. : When taking the first level of Scholarly Incarnum, the Scholarly Incarnum gains a special familiar charged with magical energy. This familiar teems with magical energy, and it can be told apart from other animals. Magic bursts from its eyes and underneath its skin. It is more intelligent than other familiars. It has the same magical aura as the Scholarly Incarnum, albeit weaker. At the first level of Scholarly Incarnum, any familiar the Scholarly Incarnum already has becomes an Eldritch Familiar. Eldritch Familiars follow the Familiar table in the Player's Handbook, and treat each Scholarly Incarnum level as 2 levels on that table. An Eldritch Familiar retains any bonuses it had before becoming an Eldritch Familiar, and starts at an Intelligence of 10 instead of 6, increasing by 1 from ten each level. All Eldritch Familiars have 1 language, and can speak with their master. An Eldritch Familiar has damage reduction 2/Magic, which increases to 4/Magic and 6/Magic at 5th and 10th levels respectively. An Eldritch Familiar gains spell-slots equal to the number of familiar levels which it had attained prior to becoming an Eldritch Familiar. A Scholarly Incarnum can use one of his daily spells to give the Eldritch Familiar a spell-like ability which functions as the spell used, and can be used once daily for 1 week before being renewed. : At 10th level, a Scholarly Incarnum has honed his innate power to the point where he can draw energy from himself. Each day he only needs to rest and study his spellbook for 1 hour total to regain his spells, and he can do this twice per day. He still needs to sleep or mediditate as necessary for his race. : A Scholarly Incarnum can select any feats from the Cleric and Wizard bonus feat lists, any Metamagic feat, and any Crafting Feat for their bonus feats. The epic Scholarly Incarnum gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Wizard or Cleric feats) every 3 levels after level 10. Ex-Scholarly Incarnums If a Scholarly Incarnum loses his faith in his god or belief, he loses his divine spellcasting abilities until he regains his faith, or recieves an atonement. If the Scholarly Incarnum only lost belief in a god, he can internalize his beliefs and draw divine energy from himself. If a Scholarly Incarnum doesn't cast magic at least once a week, he explodes in a violent magical explosion. This explosion gains power as the Scholarly Incarnum levels. At first level, a Scholarly Incarnum's explosion radius is 1/2 mile. It doubles as he gains level. At tenth level, his explosion radius is 256 miles, and does not increase after this. Campaign Information Scholarly Incarnum Lore Characters with ranks in can research Scholarly Incarnum to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. {| class="Scholarly Incarnum" |+ ! DC || class="left" | Result |- | 11 || class="left" | A Scholarly Incarnum is a prepared spellcaster who can harness his own innate abilities to cast both arcane and divine spells. |- | 16 || class="left" | A Scholarly Incarnum draws his power from within, and at max power can renew his spells twice per day. A Scholarly Incarnum's inner energy also prolongs his life for large periods of time. |- | 21 || class="left" | A Scholarly Incarnum is a powerful font of magical energy, and if he doesn't discharge it every week, he explodes violently. Scholarly Incarnums only come about when an older Scholarly Incarnum dies, and his energy is transferred to a new owner. |- | 26 || class="left" | A Scholarly Incarnum is an incredibly powerful font of magical energy, and is only revealed after a potential Scholarly Incarnum studies both arcane and divine magic. Apparently, the original Scholarly Incarnum was created by Boccob, and then adjusted by other gods for their devout followers. Scholarly Incarnums draw their arcane and divine power from within, and are capable of renewing spells 1 extra time per day at level 10. The most powerful Scholarly Incarnums could destroy a sizeable portion of the world if restricted from casting spells. Upon death, a Scholarly Incarnum's power is transferred to a new host, and they become a new Scholarly Incarnum. (If the players beat this, they can learn information about a specific Scholarly Incarnum instead) ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class